Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems which allow private viewing of television monitors. In particular the present invention provides a booth like environment without a door closure. More specifically in some embodiments the invention includes a seating arrangement and a display console.
In addition to providing a segregated area for viewing a monitor screen, the present system also provides a place where music or dialogue may be heard without earphones. In a similar fashion the present system would be excellent for use as a phone booth or as a study or work area.
In the past, private viewing of television monitors has been accomplished by use of small, hooded television screens, such small televisions now being available with two to five inch screens. The size of the screen has certain inherent disadvantages such as resolution and difficulty of viewing. Another method has simply been to provide a separate room or booth for each monitor to be used. Booths may be unattractive and separate rooms expensive or in some uses, severely restricted or prohibited by ordinance.
The present invention is a relatively inexpensive and attractive system to allow the private simultaneous viewing of several television monitors within the same room. In the alternative, a single unit may be used to provide privacy to a viewer in a room wherein other activities are taking place. The monitor used may be of conventional size for ease of viewing, and the viewer is provided a comfortable chair in which to sit while viewing the monitor.
One advantage of the present system is that the privacy of a booth or closed room is obtained without a door or other closure. It is another advantage of the present invention that a seating position is formed as an integral portion of the system along with control panels and the like. It is a further advantage that the present system is modular, that is, at least a major portion may be conveniently fabricated in a uniform style, size, etc. in a plant, thereby resulting in lower unit cost as well as attractive appearance. Because of the modular nature of the present invention it is not a "built in" or permanent construction and therefor can be easily moved from site to site, which is a particular advantage. It is particular feature of the present invention that the system may be used as a single unit or in combination with other units. A further feature of the present invention is that in an arcade where multiple units are employed to comprise the system fewer attendants can readily supervise the entire room, there is less noise and each person is a participant and not merely an observer of the activites of another. These and other advantages and features will be noted and be apparent from the following descriptions of various embodiments of the present invention.